The Pack Wars
by Lerioi
Summary: Leri leave Nevada for a life of her own.  But the thing is, she's in forbidden territory.  Rated T for violence and some language.  All chars belong to their rightful owners.
1. Chapter 1

The Pack Wars

Chapter 1: Leri Took Leave...I Can't Believe It.

It's been a while since the Anti attack on Nevada ended. Lerioc stood on the roof, deep in thought like always. She was deeper than usual due to she didn't turn around when the door opened. Lucius saw this and slowly walked up to her, eyes wide as he inched his way toward her line of sight. "Hello!"

She jumped and lightly hit him with a grimace but couldn't help snicker at what he did. "What the hell were ya thinkin', Lucius? Gimme a freakin' heart attack." He grinned and put his arm around her. She grabbed his claw and continued to look at the street below. "What are you thinkin' about, Leri?"

"I don't know entirely yet. One part wants to leave and find someplace to settle...better than this place. The other part wants to stay and pester Eight all the way to his grave. I'm havin' trouble decidin'."

He nods and taps a metal claw on her shoulder making her grab it before he could start the tickly scratching he usually does. He grinned and looked at her. "What if you pick the first? Are you goin' with someone?"

She looked down with a sad sigh and a shake of her head. "Sorry, Lucius. I have to start anew completely. That means I'll be by myself."

He slouched a little and stared at the floor of the roof. "Oh."

She looked at him and put a claw on his shoulder. He took her claw and looked at her, the same look she's been given so many times when she leaves him behind. "I have to do this alone. Ya understand, right?"

He nods and put her claw near his cheek. "I understand...and I wish you luck if you do go...alone."

He let her go and was about to leave the roof until she grabbed him in a hug. He returned it and his eyes widened as he felt her shaking. He looked at her to see her wiping her eyes with a grimace making him hold her closer. They let go and walked down the stairs separately. She was in her room packing her things quickly before her mind changes.

It was a few hours later she was at the entrance and exit of the base. Everyone was by the door waiting for her. Gulping, she made her way to the door as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked to see her boss. He was looking at the floor, unable to look at her for some reason. "Are ya ashamed that I'm leavin'?"

He shook his head and looked at her with a weak smile in his eyes. "I'm actually glad you're making a decision by yourself this time. It's usually me who does it most of the time."

"Ya not helpin', Boss."

"Sorry. It's kind of hurting to see the same eight year old I had stab me, finding her own way at twenty. Both still part reptile but all human."

She grabbed him and chuckled as she let go. "Ya definitely ain't helpin'."

She was about to keep going until he grabbed her again. She turned back around and looked at him, then looked down as he held out a small device. It was the phone that she made a few years back. She took it and sighed. "Ya know how to break someone."

"You're going to need it more than I do."

She nods a thanks and hurried out the door as Lucius stood next to him. He looked at Lucius and motions with his head. He looks at him and shook his. Getting behind Lucius he starts to push him out the door making him yelp and the others laugh. "Out you go, Rex. Leri's going to need you more than us."

"What? But she said I couldn't come."

"Do you always listen to her?"

He growled but knew he was right. Running out the door he followed her to the bus stop. She was already getting on and he grabbed the door before it closed, putting a metal claw to his lips for the driver to be quiet. The driver nodded and looked back as he reached under the seat and pulled out a coat. He caught it and threw it on, covering his features so she doesn't see him and start to get angry. He hurried on and sat behind her, she didn't notice anything as she stared at the floor with her eyes closed. The bus jerked as it started to move.

Lucius watched her as she just sat there. She was clearly troubled about something but he didn't want to give away his position. He reached in the pocket and his eyes widened with a small grin forming on his face. He pulled out a small retainer and snickered. He had forgotten about the voice changer he had made the same time they met at the hospital. He put it in and grimaced at the taste. He had forgotten about the bad taste it always had. He started to hum slightly until his hum changed pitch and leaned over. "Excuse me, ma'am, but what seems to be the trouble?"

She didn't look at him as she answered. "I feel bad about leavin' Rexy at home...I'm gonna miss him."

He sat back in the seat and looked down to keep from crying himself as she sniffed a few times. He leaned forward again and tried his best not to crack. "Do you want to talk, ma'am?"

She shook her head and hunched over, bringing her knees to her chin. He reached out slowly and rubbed her arm making her flinch as he spoke after spitting the retainer into his free hand. "I'm always here for you, Leri. Don't you forget that."

She looked at him and growled, grabbing and holding him tightly. She was relieved that he didn't listen to her. He put up the retainer and held her as he looked around. "Hey, Leri...don't you notice anything about this bus right now?"

She looked at him and looked around. She realized that they were the only ones. Her eyes widened as she looked at him, an evil grin was on his face. She yelped and tried to get away but he grabbed her sides making the escape difficult. The driver looked up and grinned as he heard her laugh. He sighed and continued to watch the road, happy that a regular rider was now happier than when she got on.

It was around midnight when the driver stopped. She raised her head from Lucius's chest and saw an Inn. The driver walked up to them and shook Lucius to wake him up. His eyes popped open and he looked around. "A little rest stop for all three of us until tomorrow."

He nods and helps her get out of the seat and vise versa. Once inside Lucius took out a wad of bills and looked at the keeper. She looked at them and was slowly reaching for the phone until the driver appeared behind them. She relaxed and leaned forward, "Sorry, we don't get people like you two that often. How many rooms, Tyler?"

They looked back as the driver said two. She handed a key to Lucius and they left for the room as the driver took the other key. "Remember you two. Six o'clock sharp."

They nod and unlocked the door. The room was cold and he walked to the thermostat checking it out. "It's all auto. Nothin' I can do, Leri."

"I'm good since ya here."

He looked at her and crossed his arms. "And what makes you think we're sleepin' together?"

"Ya always wanted to so why not start?"

He laughed and laid on the bed as she tried to get the covers off. She growled and poked his side making him snicker. "Off so we can sleep."

He slid off and she pulled them back. She got under and he followed with a small grin. "This is comfy."

She nods and sighed. She felt him staring at her and glanced a few times at him. "What's wrong, Leri? Scared I'm gonna do somethin'?"

"Ya starin' scarin' the crap outta me right now. That's all."

She snorted and looked down as she felt his claws on her belly. "I'm scarin' you? Oh no...we'd better fix that then, right?"

She starts to giggle as she felt him speed up. She reached under and grabbed his hand with a playful growl. He got up and she shook her head as he towered over her on his knees. He pulled back the covers a little and sat on her hips, his grin turning into a toothy one as he raised his claws. She gasped and grabbed his claws before he could bring them down. He leaned closer and snickered. "You're really playin' hard to get with me? That's not a good thing since I have someone here with me."

She yelped and looked past him to see a familiar back to her as someone grabbed her feet. She shook her head and looked at Lucius. "That's not fair...I can't let them out at this time of night."

He looked back and nodded making her eyes widen in disbelief. She squealed as she felt a pair of claws under her toes and starts to giggle hard. She knew she was beat but didn't let go of his metal claws as her head hunched over. Her grip was slipping as she felt Lucus start to poke between her toes with his tail as he continues to rake under her toes. Lucius was enjoying what he was seeing and lowered his arms to his side, waiting for a chance to get her sides and belly any moment now. He leaned forward and started to trace around on her belly making her giggling harder. She squirmed as tears start to well up from the tickling. She hated that she was extremely ticklish but she found it still felt good. She squealed again as he dug into her sides suddenly, making her laugh really hard. They stopped and she laid there, eyes closed. Lucius looked at his Anti with a snicker and motioned for him to get back. He disappeared and Lucius looked at her with a smile. She rolled her eyes but snickered as he shrugged. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the phone. "Gotta...set it for five...thirty. Don't want...Tyler bein'...mad at us."

He nods and lays next to her as she set the alarm. He yawned as he laid an arm on her chest. She put it on the dresser top beside her and fell asleep as she put an arm around him. She now knew this wasn't such a bad idea after all.


	2. Chapter 2

The Pack Wars

Chapter 2: The Forbidden Territory, a Forbidden Alliance

They jumped as the alarm went off beside them making her groan. She reached for the phone and slapped the dresser top, missing the phone. She sighed and got up grabbing the phone with a growl. She shut off the alarm and looked at Lucius. He looked at her with a groggy glare making her snicker. "Up and at 'em, Rexy. We gotta beat Tyler to the punch."

"Oh goody.""Tell me about it."

He groaned as he sat up, rubbing the back of his head. She stared out the window and clacked her jaws together as she heard the oil can clinking in the bathroom. She looked back to see him walking out, flexing his hinges with a grimace. She walked over and took his arm, looking it over with a nod. "Ya good. Just sore from last night's sleepin' position."

"Yeah, I slept on my shoulder the whole night."

She rubbed his arm as he opened the door. Walking out they stopped at the keeper's desk. She looked at them and smiled. "You two have a nice sleep?"

She nods and looks at him who nodded with a grin. "We're light sleepers but still good place to settle down for the night. Thanks for not callin' the police or animal control...or anythin' else on us."

"No problem. Though, if Tyler wasn't there with you two I would totally call someone out of fear."

"Ya don't have to fear us, ma'am. We're harmless."

The keeper nodded with a smile and looked up as Tyler hurried down the stairs. He chuckled and crossed his arms as he saw them. "Well, look who's all bright eyed today."

"Startin' a new life's actually an idea I've always thought about...didn't actually expect to actually do it though."

"I know how that feels. Shall we leave?"

"If ya good then we are too."

He nods and they all waved as they left the Inn. She hurried on the bus with Lucius right behind her. Tyler was sitting in his seat already, digging under it with a few grunts. They watched him and looked at each other with a snort. He pulled out a map and Lucius walked up, taking the map. "Choose the destination, you two. It's my day off and I feel for a little road trip."

She looked at the map as Lucius sat down next to her with it open. She studied it and saw a small x and a name actually scribbled out from the map. She got closer and looked at Tyler feeling confused. "What's with the marked off location?"

"Oh...I really can't go there. There's been too many deaths from the wildlife. Mostly wolves from what I heard."

Lucius groaned as she got that eager look in her eyes. He knew she always wanted to see a wolf up close but there wasn't any in Nevada. She sat up and crossed her arms on the seat in front of her. "Why can't ya just drop us off near there then if ya don't like gettin' too close?"

He was silent as the bus kept moving. Then he nodded and looked at them with a sad look. "I'll do it but just be careful, okay Leri?"

"I'm always careful."

She glared as Lucius snorted next to her and lightly hit him in the chest making him snicker. "Yeah, and I'm a real T-Rex." She groaned and pushed him off the seat making him laugh as he hit the floor. It was a few hours later they stopped in front of a walking trail leading into some woods. "Paradise is right down that path. I hate to even get this close to the place but if it's something you wanted, I had to do it."

She pat Tyler's shoulder as Lucius hopped off the bus. "We'll be careful, I promise." He nods and watched as she jumped off the first step and walked into the woods. When they were out of sight he closed the door and looked back as he backed up.

It was a few hours later she stopped and looked around. Lucius looked at her and crossed his arms. "What's with you?"

"I'm gettin' the urge to map the area."

He sighed and shrugged. "Go on ahead. I'll meet you in town then."

"Alright, Lucius. Don't worry, I can fend for myself if I see any animals comin' to attack me."

"That's not what I'm worried about."

She glared at him as he laughed and walked away, his tail wagging as he hummed. She went the other way and started to mentally map the place. After a while she stopped at a lake and started to repeat the mapped locations. "Rapids...lake...mountain...meadow...I think I got..."

She flinched as there was a growl behind her and turned around to see a black wolf staring at her. His fur was bristled as he bared his fangs at her. She gulped and stood her ground, staring at his eyes. The red eyes told her everything she needed to know. She hunched over and backed up, yelping as her foot touched the water of the lake. He snarled and stepped forward making her raise her claws in in fear. She didn't want to cause anything that she would regret. She sidestepped from the lake and continued to back up. "Why are you here?"

"I was gettin' familiar with the surroundin's. I'm not causin' any harm to anythin'. I don't wanna hurt anyone or anythin' either."

"How can I trust you, human?"

He snarled at her and feinted a charge but she continued to stand her ground. She snorted as she heard him call her a human. "Me? Human? Yeah right. I never was a human, Pal."

He didn't like what she was saying as he stepped forward again, snapping at her slightly. She stepped back when he did that and knelt down, her tail becoming more noticeable. "A lizard girl? Oh great." He backed up and looked back with a growl. She sighed and watched him. "What's wrong? Ya seen more of my kind or somethin'?"

"You're actually new here aren't you?"

She nods and he shook his head with a sigh. He muttered something and stepped forward, his eyes glowing slightly almost like hers. She gripped the ground and stared at him. "What's wrong? So there is somethin' here that's like me, isn't there?"

He snapped at her again and crouched. She looked up to see his tail for the first time and gulped. She felt her claws start to get tense. "What's wrong, Lizard?"

"I'mma Ramodo, Wolf."

"Ramodo, lizard, same damn thing!"

She shook her head and lashed out pushing him on his belly. He yelped and snarled as she sat on his back, grabbing his tail with a snicker. He tensed under her and looked back shaking his head. "No...please."

"Now look who's beggin' for mercy."

She dragged her free claws around on his tail making him giggle. "I'm going to kill yohohohohou for this."

"Oh really now?"

She starts to spider tickle his tail making him laugh hard and paw at the ground. She snickered and started to tickle his tail up and down, fast and hard. He screamed with laughter and looked back at her, the ground in front of him now riddled with scratch marks from his attempts to get away. She stopped after a while and got off of him. He laid on the ground and glared at her. He knew something was different about her...but didn't know what exactly. He watched as she walked away, brushing off her pants from the dirt he threw up. She looked back and waved before disappearing into the woods. He groaned and stood up. "That was degrading. Getting tickled by a complete stranger. Hope no one saw that." He shook himself and walked over to the lake and lapped up some water. "There was something about that...what did she call herself now...Ramodo. But what is it exactly? I can't put a paw on it that easily. She didn't want to kill me, unlike the humans who pass by. Thankful for that...but why did she...tickle? That's not entirely right...if felt weird. I need some time to think." He walked off and glanced back one last time before running into the woods.

It was around midnight that she returned to the lake. She sat down and looked into the water with a sigh. "The town's hateful...that's not too surprisin' since I'm not human like them. Rexy ain't havin' a better time either. I wonder what I can do to get them to see I'm not hurtful." She sighed and shook her head as she thought. She found that finding a new life was going to be harder than she thought. She jumped and clenched her jaws to keep from gasping as there was a low growl behind her. She recognized the growl from later today. "Look who came back."

"The ticklish wolf...what a pleasant day I'm havin'."

He tilted his head as he heard the hurting in her voice. He was actually feeling sorry for her as she hunched over. He walked over and stood in front of her, cautious of her claws. "What's wrong with you?"

"Tryin' to find a new life and it's already hard due to my form. It's not my fault I'm like this."

He got closer and nuzzled her claw before jumping back to keep clear if she decided to grab him again. She looked at him and then down at the ground. "You hate the humans, right?"

"I've been hated by them, so it's completely vice versa. I'm keepin' myself from killin' any of them though. I gotta keep my cool."

He pawed at her claw now and looked back. He saw she was trying to be patient but she was stewing inside about something. "What happened?"

"They hate dogs...I stood up for a dog and they looked down on my thoughts. I can't help if I'm an animal lover. I protect what I love. I also protect those who are with me. My friend almost got shot today due to his looks, we're now livin' in a cave not too far from here. This is my past all over again."

His tail lowered as he heard this and nuzzled her claw again, staying put to look at her closely. "I know how it feels to be shot at myself. You're not the only one."

"I know why ya kill those who step into ya territory...they hurt ya too many times and started to take ya land...I keep myself from doin' that...it's hard but I deal with the hurtin' in my claws. I stand up for wildlife...not down like they do. Also, sorry for the tickle back there."

He looked away and sighed. "You're fine, since I now know you're a pal to our kind. Though, I have to admit that was awkward."

She snorted and snickered. "Sorry...couldn't help myself...I get crazes easily now that I can't get my energy out as well as I used to."

"Crazes? Tickle crazes?"

She nods and grimaces, looking away. "Yeah...I'm not entirely for violence but will go into that action if I'm attacked. Ya didn't attack me so I didn't attack ya. Golden rule...so to speak."

She looked at him and saw a faint smile. He was looking at her and it was making her a little awkward. She sighed and propped her chin with the palm of her claw and started to stare. It was almost like a staring contest due to them not blinking for some time. They looked up as there was a branch snapping to see Lucius standing there, eyes wide. "Leri? What are you doin'?"

The wolf growled and she held up a claw. "He's with me. I'm fine, Rexy...just thinkin' on how I can get some soda if I need it."

They looked at her and they knew it was a complete lie. Lucius shook his head and looked away. "Did anyone tell you you're a bad liar?"

"Eh...I knew I couldn't lie well. No biggie."

The wolf rolled his eyes as he groaned and shook his head harder. "You're hopeless, Leri."

"At least I'm not drivin' some gay ass car."

He snorted and nodded in agreement. He glanced behind him and was glad the driver wasn't there to hear that. She snorted and held a claw under her mask to keep from laughing. She raised her claws and snickered. "Sparklin'!" He groaned and facepalmed before bursting out laughing from the comment. She looked down as she shook trying not to laugh still. "I did that a little too well, didn't I?"

He nods and then their eyes looked at the wolf, he looked down at the ground and then at them. She leaned forward and held out a claw, putting it on his head. He flinched but didn't do anything. "What's ya name, pal?"

He was silent for some time then he answered. "Shadow...I might as well know your twos' names."

"Lerioc...but others call me Leri."

"Lucius. She refers me by Rexy most of the time, so...yeah...hear Rexy that'll be me."

"You're the one who got shot at?"

He nods and looks down with a sigh. She got up and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I have to admit...Nevada was way better than this."

"Yeah...we actually had friends."

Shadow looked back and then at them with a small grin. "Well, you two actually do have friends...the Bloodslayer Wolf Pack to be exact."

"Ya actually willin' to be friends with two outsiders?"

"If you don't try to kill us we'll actually be friends with those who don't."

She looked down with a sigh and tensed. She couldn't believe he was actually saying that they could be friends. They didn't even know each other that well. Shadow went up and tugged at her pant leg gently. She looked at him as he motioned with his head for them to follow. She looked at Lucius and he shrugged already following. She hurried next to him and followed Shadow to the mountain. She looked up and watched him take the rocky trail with ease. She sighed and started to make the climb with Lucius holding on to her tail, scared for the both of them. They made it to his den and she stood outside as he went in. She didn't want to intrude anymore than she was just entering Paradise. He stuck his head back out and looked at them. "You two coming?"

She nodded and walked in, looking back at Lucius to say something about a low bridge. He ducked and looked at the pack with a gulp. They glared at them but she tried to keep her cool and not freak out from the snarling and a few snips at her until Shadow announced the situation. They looked from him to the two newcomers and then toward each other. The Alpha female, Sierra, walked over to Shadow and they whispered among their selves. She looked down and was actually feeling awkward just standing there as they all stared at her. She was sensing some hostility toward them but she was going to have to get used to it. She looked at Lucius as her put an arm around her shoulder and looked down as Sierra came up to them. She sniffed at Leri, then at Lucius. She looked at Leri and grinned with a nod. "I don't feel threatened after finding that they don't hate our kind. But if it's not one thing it's another. They're new...they need to learn the way of Mt. Paradise, right?"

She flinched as they all cheered as two of the biggest wolves stomped up to them. She looked at Lucius and he cocked an eyebrow seeing where this was going. They growled and crouched down as they glared at them. She stood her ground and readied her claws as Lucius did the same. She gulped and glanced at Lucius. He was sweating hard from the fear he was feeling. He didn't know if they would kill them or not. He knew she didn't have to fear death but he on the other hand...that was a different story.

They pounced and she backed up as Lucius was knocked over. He growled back as he fought with his wolf. It seemed even against them but the wolf she had was huge. She jumped back and slid on the ground as she crouched down, her tail swaying from side to side. She wasn't going to lose automatically. The only way for her to lose a fight was if they tickled, which she highly doubted it. He pounced at her again and she pushed him away as he landed in front of her. "Come on, Lizard, that all you got?"

She snickered and put him in a headlock with a growl. "I don't wanna hurt ya...but I will flip ya and torture those pads." He thrashed under her arm as she snickered, letting go after a few minutes. She heard Lucius roar as he flipped his fighter onto his back. He looked at her and sighed. "I guess Nevada hardened us too much, right?"

"I wouldn't say that much."

She yelped and was pinned on her belly by her fighter. She looked back as he got in her face and grinned. "Looks like I win."

"Not quite!" She roared and got him off with her tail with a poke in his ribs. He jumped off with a gasp and she snickered. He growled as Lucius and his lost fighter watched with amusement. There was a howl and he stopped, sitting down. "You two did well for newcomers. The girl lizard on the other paw...I'm surprised you used a technique like that."

She sighed and looked at them. "I ain't a lizard, I'm a Ramodo. Don't make me tickle it in."

They looked at each other and snickered. "You would really try to tickle us all at the same time?"

"No, not really. Usually if ya alone that's when I would strike."

She heard a smart from the muttering they did and she sat down, tired from the fight. She didn't realize there was a gash in her back until Lucius pointed it out as she sat down. "Eh, it's only a flesh wound."

"Well, at least you're arm's not cut off."

"I know...I don't wanna be like ya."

He glared at her and hit her lightly in the back of the head making her giggle. Shadow and Sierra looked at each other with a sigh. "I'm guessing they're mates."

"More like kids that need to be taught a lesson if you ask me."

"Can't stay young forever."

He nods and sees Leri yawn. He grinned and walked up to them. "You two tired?"

"We'd better be off...I don't wanna fall asleep in ya den and defile it with my newness."

He looked down and grabbed her pants at the last minute. She stopped and looked at him as she grabbed Lucius's arm. "You two can stay if you want. It's dangerous at this time of night. The wildlife gets more heartless after sun down until sun up."

"Are ya sure, Shadow? I don't wanna intrude."

He nods and goes back inside with Leri following. She was relieved that she didn't have to walk back to the cave at this time of night. She hated the dark, even if it helped her a lot of times. She sat in the corner as Lucius curled up next to her. She fell asleep after a few minutes and the wolves watched them. They knew now they could trust these two. There was one thought that was nagging at Shadow though. Why didn't she feel the gash and if she tickled does that mean she's also ticklish. He shrugged off the questions and laid down next to Sierra, falling asleep almost instantly.


	3. Chapter 3

The Pack Wars

Chapter 3: Town Gossip

The next day she was walking around the town. Her features hidden by Lucius' cloak she had borrowed. She walked into the store and walked down the aisles, eyeing everything with her claws in her pockets. She couldn't decide what she needed as she was in the soda aisle. It was all surprisingly cheap but the brands just weren't the ones she's used to. "None of the generic I see. Damn...this is just gettin' better and better, right?"

A voice in her head agreed with her as she walked down the frozen food. Sounded like her but it was deeper. Leri rolled her eyes as the voice kept telling her to get the Chinese food. "No, Leric...gotta keep away from that. Ya know why? Lucius'll eat it all before we get a bite."

There was a laugh as she sighed. "And I thought I was the Glutton for Chinese food, Leri."

"We both are, Leric. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. I just don't understand why these humans don't like us. I mean...we used to be human until we were attacked by those stupid lizards."

"They don't look from the inside out but the outside only. Remember, Leri...we're technically screwed here if that hood comes off or ya tail's seen."

"Thanks for the info, Me."

Leric laughed as she continued to look at the food. Nothing just looked good. She straightened up as she heard two people talking in the next aisle. Holding up a claw, Leric shut up instantly and she lost sight of her right eye as Leric wanted a look at what was happening. Leri looked around the corner and watched the two people, listening to everything they're saying. "I can't believe that he's doing that. I mean, the wolves are killing everyone who goes into the forest. The two hikers never returned either, now that I think about it. Five weeks and they never returned."

"He's getting rid of them so we can live peacefully. Then those two...what are they?"

"I don't know myself but he calls then abominations from what he's said on the news."

Leri growled and cringed but kept listening as she tried to get closer. She wanted a few answers as for who's the guy they're talking about.

"I mean, I don't see any harm in that one. She's seen around in the woods."

"How do you know that she's not a demon? I mean, the other that she's with has HORNS! Most demons have horns if I'm correct."

"She seems nice. A few bump into her in the woods, at the town's border. She never hurts them from what I'm hearing. Though that mask she wears gives them some theories. I heard it's made of a certain metal. Anyways, he actually wants them dead. I'm strongly disagree with him though. She could be of great use to us. Protection wise. He doesn't have to kill the wolves."

She finally got near the two talkers and cleared her throat. They looked at her and one glared. "What do you want?"

"Just overheard ya and need a few answers. Hope ya don't mind?"

The glarer groaned and looked down, but nods. "Go ahead."

"Who are ya talkin' about?"

"The new candidate running for Sheriff."

She was silent as she looked at the floor. This wasn't boding well with her past experiences and the State she was in. This was all too familiar. "How many are there now?"

"Just two. One just calls himself Mister. The other just appeared a few days before the candidate picking. No one else wanted so it's just those two."

She crossed her arms and clacked her jaws together as she thought. It was all to familiar and it's killing her slowly just thinking about what might happen. "Can ya tell me more?"

"Well, I can. Don't you have a television or a radio?"

"No...actually I don't."

"That sucks. Well, looks like it's coming straight from us then for you."

"Yeah, it's gonna have to be. Just moved here and the truck ain't here yet."

"Well, when the two reptile people came, both candidates actually started to look a little nervous as I talked to them a few days ago. Mister was the most nervous. It's like he knows something."

She heard Leric yelling ding in her head a few times. She knew what the Anti was meaning. Nodding, she shook her head afterwards. "Can ya tell me more about this Mister?"

"Wears a purple tux when he's out. Other's think he's...you know."

She nods and grimaces from under the hood. That was definitely someone she knows a little too well. "Where is Mister's house?"

"Not too far from here. About five blocks to be exact. Why?"

"Urgent question and answer. Ya know how that is, right?"

The person nods and turns back to her other gossiper as she left them. She went down two aisles and entered as she smelled the one food she'll never put down. She looked at the packs and backed up, tripping over her own feet, and fell against the aisle behind her. The shelf starts to teeter then falls, taking the others with it. She got up quickly and run out of the store, part of her tail was snapped off when it got caught in the toppling shelf. She glanced back and shook her head knowing that those gossipers wasn't going to do that anymore.

She flopped down at the lake, Leric and GENO getting out of her body like a car. "Pit stop?"

"Kinda...damn, why'd I do that?"

GENO crossed its arms, the tail between its legs. "It ain't ya fault, Leri...ya clumsy, we all are."

"I killed two people! This is just gettin' better and better."

"It could've been worse."

"Yeah, like what?"

"Killin' them yaself."

Nods and grunts. "Yeah...that's true."

She heard a yelp and looked over to see Shadow looking at them with wide eyes. "THREE OF YOU?"

They all groaned and she stood up. "Shadow, relax. Let's just call it personified Schizophrenia."

"The Hell I am...that's just too awkward looking at three of you."

"Each is a piece of me that I gained, yet lost, durin' my life. Wrath and the Darkness within me. Personified and acts like me. Scary at the thought but is actually quite nice once ya get a hang of it."

He just stares at them, they felt his fear growing. She looked at her doubles and motions, they nod and disappear back into her back. He shook his head and looked back. "That isn't right."

"My life ain't right, Shad...it never was, and never will. Oh, good news on ya part. I killed two humans. Bad news on all our parts, whoever gets control of the town is gonna kill us all. He wants ya wolves, Lucius and I dead."

He grunted and looked away again, thinking about something. She tilted her head and leaned back on her palms. "What?"

"I kind of knew this was going to happen. Since we killed anyone who came into our territory we got the reputation. But why you two? Why do they want you dead?"

"Don't know myself. I'm meetin' with one of the people later. He's gonna answer me if he likes it or not. I think I know who it is too...which is scarin' me shitless right now. I'm actually shakin' thinkin' about this. I don't wanna see him again...especially after what he did."

Shadow walked up to her and nuzzled her claw, feeling that she was right about shaking. She looked at him and pet his head, scratching behind his ears. She saw he was clearly enjoying it and giggled. "Thing is...I'm stoppin' this conspiracy. I ain't lettin' ya pack die for what's been goin' on. Ya have to protect ya friends...no ifs, ands or buts about it."

She sighed and pulled her claw back, reaching up to her mask and pulling it off. He gulped as he saw the jaw bones and only bone. "This is why I wear this mask...the past's a killer, never lettin' up one bit. Whatever it kills the same gets up and kills. It's a never-endin' cycle in life...for humans and animals alike. But I will protect ya. I will if it costs me my life for the third time. I don't like endangered species lists growin' due to the lifestyle. I got legs...gotta use them and never stop walkin'. I'm gonna stop it...I'm gonna slash until it stops. Never stoppin', never restin'. Trust me on this, Shad."

He just stares at her, then nods after a while. "I'm placing everything on you. You sound like you know the life we live a little too well. I was wrong about you...you're more grown-up than I thought. Scars that will never go away...you're riddled with them. How many fights have you been in?"

"I've been in a War to be exact...not proud of it either. Won, but scarred physically and mentally. That's why I'm not afraid of the bed I lay in. I'm gonna protect ya with everythin' I got. No sound sleep until this stops...the conspiracy's gonna stop, and it's gonna stop soon."

She groaned and just laid down. This was too much, her past has caught up with her more than she would've liked. She looked down and saw him walk toward her side. He laid down next to her and looked at her. "Then we have to stay together on this, am I right?"

"I ain't gonna leave ya."

"Good...I don't want to be alone when the time comes."

She grimaced and reached over, pulling him onto his back. He looked at her with a questioning look and jumped as he felt her scratch his belly. He starts to kick, a grin forming on his face. She looked at the sky and nodded. "I don't either, Shad...I guess I came at the right time...wrong place, right time...gotta love it that way."

She was making her way toward the cave after a few hours with Shadow. Her mind completely clouded by the thoughts and questions she had. Lucius looked at her and walked up, wrapping his arms around her. "What's wrong, Leri? Another troublesome day?"

"Worse...Past Catchin' Up to Me Day."

"WHAT?"

"I got a feelin' that we have a Nevada dweller here...and runnin' for Sheriff. This just ain't my year, or day. What's a Ramodo supposed to do with someone like that?"

"Who is it?"

"Possibly Warden...that yellowed eyed creep...it's like I followed him here. He took on to travelin' right?"

"He called about a month after he left and said he found a good place to stay. Didn't tell me where though."

"That's the reason right there! DING DING! FORBIDDIN' TERRITORY! No one dares come here from there. They don't wanna be killed by the wildlife. I remember Brad tellin' me about this place...murder around every tree, every corner. I just added to the list...MURDER BEHIND EVERY ASILE!"

He looked shocked when she said that and held her closer.

This was beginning to get on her nerves and he knew it. She hated Warden with a passion and he didn't blame her. She curled up in his arms and closed her eyes, trying to calm down. She didn't like how worked up she was getting. Though it did hurt that she killed two innocent gossipers. He sat down and just held her, staring at the cave entrance. He was feeling trapped. What's wrong with me? He thought and rested his chin on her head. I can't shake this feelin'...why can't I? They fell asleep after a few minutes, the darkness growing inside the cave.


	4. Chapter 4

The Pack Wars

Chapter 4: The Shadows of the Past

Lerioc walked through the woods, head down and deep in thought. She wanted to see if she was correct but couldn't get herself to go. She gave a frustrated growl and stopped at a tree beside her, banging her head against it a few times. "Why can't I go? What's to be scared of?" She looked at the sky and shrugged at her own question. "Possibly, I might be right and I'll be sent to prison for assassination? Is that it? What's the Hell's wrong with me?" She leaned against the tree and shook her head. She knew she was messed up entirely from her experiences and hated it as much as she hated that yellowed eyed creep, Warden. Her head shot up as there was a faint rustle of leaves making her growl, warning anyone who was trying to sneak up on her. "You growling at me? That's new."

"Oh, Shad...it's ya."

She turned to look at him and rubbed the back of her head. "What's wrong with you? You're extremely pale right now."

"Nothin' really. Just tryin' to think and it's bringin' back memories that I try to keep locked up. I'm gettin' there but it seems father than it really is...I hope."

She saw a look in his eyes and looked back. She knew this look a little too well. He stepped toward her and chuckled. "What's wrong, Leri? Scared of something else now?"

"Well, let's just say that...I think I hear Rexy callin'. BYE!"

She ran and took a glance back to see Shadow running after her. That was definitely the look she was fearing. Revenge on something small and insignificant...the tickle she gave him possibly. She ran faster, claws digging into the dirt. If he finds out I'm ticklish...I'm screwed. She thought as she jumped over a fallen log, barely making it and tripping. She caught herself before falling on the ground and kept running. This wasn't the first time she had to do this...running from a tickler or killer. She looked back and yelped as she found him right on her heels, ready to attack at any moment's notice. She gave a screech when she felt him tackle her onto her belly, mid-jump. She looked back and groaned. "Damn ya, ya stupid logs."

He laughed and sat on her back, tail wagging on it. She squeaked and gripped her mask to keep from giggling. "So you are ticklish...interesting."

She looked back as she felt him swatting at her tail a few times before pinning it between his paws. She was helpless under him. He starts to claw at her tail lightly making her squeal and tense, a giggle finally escaping. He looked back and grinned. "That's really interesting. Can't feel pain, yet you can feel this."

"Stahahahahahap..."

"Why? So you can get me back? I don't think so."

He sped up his clawing making her giggle rise in pitch. She clawed at the ground to get away but couldn't. She reached back and grabbed his tail making him yip. Rolling over, he fell off of her as she kept a hold of his tail. She didn't want to hurt him, only get the revenge she now deserves to serve. She got up and sat on his back as he rolled over onto his belly. He looked back and groaned making her laugh. "Now who's the tickler?"

"Don't please...I'm begging you."

She starts to tickle his tail up and down as she held it straight up. An evil grin in her eyes as he screamed with laughter right away. She tickled faster making him claw at the ground, his laugh rising a few notches. She shuddered and actually went berserk tickling his tail all over wit the tips of her claws. He raised his head and his laugh went silent. She stopped and got off, panting with wide eyes. "Sorry...I don't...know what...happened."

He looked at her and nodded weakly. "You're...fine. I've asked for that."

She looked at her claws and saw they were shaking. Stuffing them into her pockets, she left to go toward the town.

Near the border a Animal Control Personnel looked around. He was clearly lost on what he's suppose to do. "Why do I always get into these situations? I mean...I always get lost in new places." He looked up and gasped when he saw a cloaked figure. He recognized the stranger's boots anywhere. "Hey, you!" It stopped and hunched over. It's head shook and turned toward him. It was clearly Lerioc. The AC laughed and waved. "LERI! How'd I know I'd find you here?" She walked over with wider eyes and gulped. She didn't find this comforting to see her ally's brother here, in the woods. "What are ya doin' here?"

"New job! Not what I really wanted since I can't stand to watch animals get hurt. But it's good pay."

"What's the agenda for ya today?"

"Catch a German Shepherd. She's been running around and causing trouble. Mostly, garbage picking and dumping the cans over. Mostly stray stuff, you know."

She nods and looks down. She now knows to keep an eye out for a female German Shepherd. She turned and was about to leave until he stopped her again. "Where you off to?"

"Seein' a guy by the name of Mister and the other candidate. I need to know their views about somethin'. Ya know how I am...can't stand to watch another town turn into where we used to live."

He nods in agreement but didn't know what she was talking about. She saw his confusion and sighed. "They want to kill the wolves...and Lucius and me. I can't let them do that, especially if Mister's the one I think I know."

"Who's that?"

"Warden..."

She looked away and hummed a long monotone one. She then left him, glancing back once more. "Oh, Brad...get outta these woods. Don't want the wolves gettin' ya." He looked around with wide fearful eyes as she disappeared into the shadows, looking for any signs of them.

She appeared at the store again and looked into the window. The shelves have been repositioned and reinforced to the floor. She nodding in approval and grabbed her tail, the tip slowly, but surely, growing. She sighed and started to walk the five blocks the gossipers told her to walk. She finally mad it to a beaten down shack, the shingles and roof falling apart here and there. She walked up and was about to knock on the door as there was a rustle of a bush behind her. She tensed and slowly turned around. A person that looked like her species stumbled out of the bush. He growled and brushed himself off, glaring at the entrance he took. She crossed her arms and watched him. "Oh great...a Famodo."

He looked at her and pointed with wide eyes. "I thought my unit and I are the only ones!"

"Just got here pretty much...well, now I know why that wolf was protective when he saw me. That gun's definitely a Nevada dwellers."

He growled louder and snapped at her, she didn't flinch and raised a claw. The fingers clacked together as a warning, the new person stepping back as his glare became more evil. "Well, if it ain't Lerioc...I've forgotten about you're existence after I left. The War's over right?"

"Fully, but left a toll on this REAL Ramodo's mind. I'm no longer an innocent being...but a killer of all species so to say. Now leave me alone so I can talk to Mister."

"Mister? Oh, WARDEN...I forgot he was running for Sheriff."

She tensed and her glare became even more evil than her ex-boss's glare. "What was that?"

"You didn't know? Warden's taken a lead on the Sheriff election. A lot of others have taken a liking to him...and I understand why, too. Getting rid of the wolves will definitely give these humans a nice little comfortable life...until we come outta hiding."

He laughed and rubbed his claws together. She sighed and shook her head. "Ya used to work for my boss didn't ya?"

"You could say that...we all left due to his thirst for power being drained after what that AC's brother did to him. Damn that freak in red tinted goggles...if he didn't come along we would've taken the State. Now, we have a second chance...painful to get it but was all worthwhile."

"Yeah and that thirst for power almost killed the State when it was all over too. Anti came and tried to possess all of us. Would've killed the whole world if they succeeded, too. Right, Leric?"

She appeared next to her and nodded. "Oh yeah...World War Three and nothin' left on this Earth to support any life forms, what so ever. We wouldn't have been able to survive ourselves and die out with the humans...and experimental species. No offense, Me."

"None taken...now if ya would kindly take that good for nothin' tail end of ya and get outta here before I SLIT YA THROAT ON THE VERY SPOT!"

He snorted and turned around. She flinched as she heard him call her a bitch and roared. He jumped and ran, tail between his legs. She took off her mask and wiped her jaws with a grimace. "Great...he was gettin' me to drool."

"Not ya fault Leri...ya can't help but spill the blood of creatures like him. Hell, ya wanted to do the same to me."

"I know, Leric. But I should be over that...feelin' if it's what it's called. I don't even know what to think of myself anymore after what just happened."

"Let's just go back home to the cave and rest. Ya can come back tomorrow."

She nods and leaves, the curtains behind her opened slowly revealing a pure yellow eye. It shone with fear as it saw her and the curtain closed quickly as she glanced back. Leric looked at her and patted her back. "What's wrong now?"

"Feelin' someone's was watchin' me."

"Don't we always?"

They chuckled about the joke and made their way back toward the cave.


End file.
